


Türchen 59 - Auf Eis gelegt

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [58]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Bubi ist ein bester Freund, wie er im Buche steht: Nett, fröhlich und für jeden Scheiß zu haben. Aber dann muss Ginni ihn retten und plötzlich sieht das etwas anders aus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Und noch ein Wunsch von sehrgutpeter :D Die zwei sind ein zuckersüßes Pärchen, hach ♥ Ein Danke geht raus an andrisheep für die umfangreiche Info zu den beiden ♥ Außerdem ein Danke an die Schnuckers, die ich mal beim Schlittschuhlaufen sah. Ihr Verhalten war so interessant, dass ich sofort eine Idee dazu spinnen musste.  
> Daniel Ginczek ist Ginni, Kevin Schindler ist Bubi.

**Wortzahl:** 2774  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Freundschaft, Romanze

 

„Kannst du eigentlich Schlittschuh laufen?“

Ginni nimmt den Blick von seiner DVD-Sammlung, die verstreut auf dem Boden liegt – er ist gerade dabei, sie neu zu sortieren und ein paar der Scheiben auszumisten. Auf seiner Couch liegt Bubi, seine Beine ruhen auf der Couchlehne und er hält sich eine Zeitschrift vors Gesicht. Irgendein Werbekatalog, denkt Ginni, etwas anderes kann Bubi in seiner Wohnung nicht finden.  
Entweder hat er in diesem Heft etwas gefunden, dass ihn an Schlittschuh laufen erinnert hat – oder ihm ist schlichtweg langweilig.

„Gute Frage. Bin schon länger nicht mehr gefahren. Aber ich konnte es mal. Mir fehlt eine 'Fast and Furious“-DVD, schenkst du die mir zu Weihnachten?“  
„Oh, die hab' ich mal ausgeliehen, ich geb' sie dir wieder zurück. Wenn du willst, auch erst an Weihnachten.“  
„Wow Bubi, du bist so ein Lieber.“  
„Bei dir doch immer.“

Grinsend wendet Ginni sich wieder seiner Sammlung zu, Bubi blättert eine Seite in seinem Heft um. Ein ganz normaler Tag bei ihnen – jeder macht sein Ding, aber sie sind trotzdem zusammen und für kleine Sticheleien sind sie immer zu haben.  
Dann fällt Bubi ein, dass er die Frage nicht einfach so gestellt hat und er nimmt den Gesprächsfaden einfach wieder auf, als hätte er nicht dazwischen Ginni gestanden, dass er ihm eine DVD gemopst hat.

„Ist bei mir auch so. Ich habe Schlittschuhlaufen gelernt, aber das ist schon eine Weile her. Haste Bock?“

Ginni muss nicht lange überlegen. Okay, in einer Eishalle ist es kalt und er weiß nicht, ob das vom Verein her tabu für sie ist, weil die Verletzungsgefahr nicht gerade gering ist. Aber es ist Bubi, der fragt, und...  
Irgendwie war es von Anfang an klar. Gut, vielleicht nicht an dem Tag, als Bubi ihn einfach angesprochen hat und gefragt hat, ob sie mal zusammen essen gehen wollen. Doch ab da wurde langsam klar, dass sie beide für jeden Scheiß zu haben sind, erst recht zusammen.

„Wann und wo?“

Bubi wirft die Zeitung auf den Boden, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht setzt er sich auf.

„Das ist mein Ginni.“

~*~*~

Es kribbelt Ginni in den Fingern, als er die klobigen schwarz-roten Leihschlittschuhe schnürt. Das Gefühl ist nichts Ungewöhnliches, er hat das immer, wenn er etwas Spaßiges macht, etwas, worauf er Bock hat – und besonders oft hat er dieses Gefühl, seit er in Hamburg ist.  
Seit er Bubi kennt. Denn mit Bubi kann man so verdammt viel unternehmen und es ist nun einmal so, dass man noch so abenteuerlustig sein kann – alleine fehlt einem dann doch oft die Motivation.

Bubi steht schon vor ihm, das sieht Ginni, wenn er den Blick ein ganz kleines bisschen nach vorne wandern lässt. Dann hat er nämlich seine ebenfalls klobigen schwarz-roten Schlittschuhe im Blickfeld. Wie auch immer Bubi das gemacht hat, hatte er den Dreh wesentlich schneller heraus. Oder vielleicht sind seine Schuhe auch einfach nur schlecht geschnürt, mal schauen.  
Ginni schließt auch den zweiten Schuh mit einer festen Schleife, dann steht er auf. Zuerst ist sein Stand etwas wackelig, doch plötzlich legt sich Bubis Arm auf seinen, er packt zu und stabilisiert ihn so. Das geschieht ganz wortlos und als sie Schritt für Schritt, immer noch eher wackelig, aber nicht mehr so nahe dran, sich auf die Fresse zu legen, zur Eisfläche tapsen, tun sie so, als wäre nichts gewesen. Also, abgesehen davon, dass ihre Arme immer noch übereinander schweben und sie allzeit bereit sind, zuzulangen, wenn es nötig ist.

„Gib' mir ein, zwei Runden auf dem Eis und die Mädels fallen reihenweise in Ohnmacht.“

So abgehoben das auch klingen mag – allzu weit entfernt von Ginnis Erwartungen ist es nicht. Er hat schon die Hoffnung, dass er eine so gute Figur macht, dass er vielleicht den einen oder anderen Schlittschuhfahrer des anderen Geschlechts beeindrucken kann. Schon wieder viel zu lange Single...  
Bubi lacht spöttisch. Doch Ginni weiß, dass er ähnliche Gedanken hatte. Schließlich sieht es bei ihm nicht viel besser aus.

Die ersten Schritte auf dem Eis sind dann nicht gerade elegant. Aber das ist okay, damit hat er gerechnet – das war nach all den Jahren ohne Übung zu erwarten und es ist ganz tröstlich, dass Bubi sich genauso an die Bande krallt wie er. Und schon nach ein paar Metern fühlt er, wie die Erinnerungen zurückkommen – wie sich vor allem seine Beine, sein ganzer Körper, daran erinnern, was sie zu tun haben. Ein, zwei Runden dreht er noch zögerlich, vorsichtig, doch dann nimmt er Fahrt auf und als er sich kurz umblickt, sieht er, dass Bubi es ihm gleich tut.  
Ein kurzes Nicken, das Bubi erwidert und schon haben sie klargestellt, dass der Spaß jetzt so richtig losgehen kann.

Ginni gibt noch mehr Gas. Immer schneller rast er zwischen den anderen Besuchern der Eishalle hindurch und verdammt, es fühlt sich echt gut an, weil er einfach das Gefühl hat, sicher zu sein. Er kann das – er kann nicht nur Schlittschuh fahren, er kann dabei sogar kleinen Kindern ausweichen.  
Er fährt so gut, dass er keine Gefahr ist.

Doch dann wird seine Euphorie etwas gebremst, denn plötzlich schlägt ihm jemand gegen den Oberarm und noch ehe er zurückschlagen kann, überholt Bubi ihn. So entwickelt sich ein Rennen – ein echt knappes Rennen, das erst dann beendet wird, als sie für ein paar Minuten der Eisaufbereitungsmaschine Platz machen müssen. Und natürlich sind sie sich nicht einig, wer nun gewonnen hat.  
Als sie später die Eishalle verlassen, muss Ginni resümieren, dass seine Mission 'Mädchen beeindrucken' nicht erfolgreich war. Aber das ist auch egal. Er hatte nämlich einen richtig guten Nachmittag mit Bubi.

~*~*~

Als Ginni neben Bubi in der Kabine steht und sich nach dem Training umzieht, spricht er endlich etwas aus, was ihm schon seit ein paar Tagen durch den Kopf geht.

„Ich hab' wieder Bock auf Eishalle. Bist du dabei?“  
„Mit dir mach' ich alles, Ginni.“

Ginni grinst. Auf Bubi ist eben Verlass. Und er weiß ganz genau, dass Bubi das nicht nur für ihn tut. Selbst wenn er ihn nur begleitet, weil es ihm Spaß macht, Ginni zu begleiten – er macht das auch aus ein bisschen Eigennutz.

„Jetzt dann?“  
„Geht klar.“

~*~*~

„Pass' auf!“

Bubis Warnung kommt zu spät. Ginni schafft es gerade noch, sich halb umzudrehen, da kracht Bubi auch schon ungebremst in ihn. Sein Schwung ist so groß, dass sie gegen die Bande knallen.  
Gerade als sich Ginni beschweren will, schlingt Bubi seine Arme um ihn. Er spürt seinen Atem an seinem Nacken und seine Nackenhaare stellen sich auf.

Verdammt. Nicht schon wieder.

~*~*~

„Gib' mir deine Hände, Ginni.“  
„Ich kann doch nicht...“

Verstohlen sieht Ginni sich um, er überprüft, ob irgendjemand in der Nähe ist, bei dem es ihn stört, wenn diese Person sieht, dass er Bubis Hände hält. Aber nein, niemand da. Die Eishalle ist heute gut besucht, aber es ist niemand da, bei dem er Eindruck schinden will.  
Außer Bubi, selbstverständlich, flüstert eine hämische Stimme in seinem Kopf. Denn die Mädchen sind dir doch schon lange egal, flüstert sie weiter.

Ja, in der Tat. Mädchen sind für ihn abgehakt, irgendwie, er geht nicht mehr Eislaufen, um eine Freundin abzubekommen. Er geht jetzt Eislaufen, weil es ihm Spaß macht.  
Und weil Bubi dabei ist, meldet sich die Stimme wieder zu Wort. Weil er an die Stelle der Mädchen getreten ist, weil du ihn beeindrucken möchtest, weil du ihn für dich gewinnen willst.  
Unwirsch schüttelt Ginni den Kopf – so leicht, dass es hoffentlich nicht auffällt, aber so fest, damit die Stimme Ruhe gibt. Langsam gehen ihm diese Gedanken nämlich echt auf den Sack. Ja, er mag Bubi, ja, er ist der beste Freund, den er je hatte, ja, er verbringt mit niemandem lieber Zeit als mit Bubi und ja, es wird vielleicht manchmal zu intim zwischen ihnen, aber trotzdem sind die Gedanken darüber, dass er schwul sein könnte, dass er in Bubi verliebt sein könnte, dass er sich eine Beziehung mit ihm wünschen könnte, unnötig.

Dann gibt er sich einen Ruck und lächelt Bubi an, der abwartend vor ihm steht, die Arme ihm entgegengestreckt.

„Aber nicht schubsen.“

Eine überflüssige Warnung. Klar, hin und wieder stoßen sie sich, aber nicht so, dass jemand von ihnen hinfällt.  
Aber dass Bubi seine Hände halten will, ist schon ziemlich verdächtig.

Bubis Antwort besteht nur daraus zu lächeln und ihm weiter die Hände hinzuhalten. Das soll dann wohl ein Ja sein.  
Gut, wenn er meint... Ginni greift nach seinen Händen, sofort schließen sich Bubis Finger um seine. Und dann...

Dann fährt Bubi einfach los. Er fährt rückwärts, zieht Ginni einfach mit sich – lässt sich von ihm schieben, stellt Ginni fest, als auch er seine Füße bewegt. Ist eine ziemlich wackelige Angelegenheit, aber macht echt Spaß, zumindest für ein kleines Stück.  
Wären da nicht Ginnis etwas schneller schlagendes Herz und die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die die ganze Zeit murmelt 'Es gefällt dir, gib's zu. Es gefällt dir, Bubis Hände zu halten.'.

~*~*~

„Wir waren schon viel zu lange nicht mehr beim Schlittschuhfahren.“

Das ist keine Übertreibung, das ist eine Tatsache. Die Eishalle hat zu unmöglichen Uhrzeiten geöffnet – vielleicht ganz praktisch für Kinder, die nach der Schule oder am Wochenende Schlittschuh laufen wollen, aber nicht für zwei Fußballer, die zu diesen Zeiten entweder Training oder ein Spiel haben.  
Warum aber Bubi ausgerechnet jetzt, mitten in der Nacht, während einem – zugegebenermaßen etwas langweiligen – Film darauf kommt, versteht Ginni nicht.

„Willst du etwa in die Eishalle einbrechen?“

Schweigen. Keine Antwort von Bubi. Als Ginni den Kopf dreht, sieht er, dass er zum Fernseher sieht, doch sein Blick ist so gedankenverloren, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich nichts vom Film mitbekommt.

„Vergiss' es, Bubi.“  
„Ey, du hast das vorgeschlagen!“  
„Du hast damit angefangen!“  
„Aber doch nicht, weil ich einbrechen wollte. Das war halt... einfach so.“

Einfach so, klar.  
Das Schlimme ist: Ginni kennt Bubi gut genug, um anhand seines Tonfalls und seiner Mimik zu erkennen, dass er nicht lügt. Bubi wollte wirklich nur anmerken, dass sie schon länger nicht mehr auf dem Eis war.  
Allerdings hat sein flapsiger Kommentar einen Grundstein gelegt, gewissermaßen. Eine Idee gesät, die bei Bubi natürlich auf fruchtbaren Boden fällt.

„Und wie stellst du dir das vor?“  
„Woran hast du gedacht? Du hast den Vorschlag gemacht.“

Ginni seufzt. Da hilft Dementieren nicht mehr, das weiß er genau. Bubi weiß, dass er ein Bild im Kopf hatte, als er den Vorschlag gemacht hat, zumindest ein vages.

„In der Ecke neben dem Imbissstand war ein gekipptes Fenster. Wenn wir Glück haben, hat es immer noch keiner bemerkt oder es soll offen stehen oder – es ist halt noch offen. Dann sollte das recht leicht gehen.“

Und schon hat Bubi es wieder geschafft. Ganz unbewusst und unschuldig hat er ihn dazu gebracht, irgendeinen Scheiß mit ihm durchzuziehen und daran sogar Gefallen zu finden.

~*~*~

Sie sind wohl die schlechtesten Einbrecher der Welt.

Ginni sieht dabei zu, wie ein Lichtpunkt über die Sitzreihen wandert. Seine Bahn ist unregelmäßig, er wird mal größer, mal kleiner und manchmal wandert er so weit nach oben, dass er durch die Fensterscheibe verschwindet. Gut, dass hier in der Gegend vermutlich niemand auf die Eishalle achtet und so hoffentlich auch niemand das Licht von Bubis Stirnlampe sieht.

„Kannst du nicht mehr oder was?“

Direkt vor ihm macht Bubi eine Vollbremsung, das Eis spritzt auf seine Schlittschuhe und die Enden seiner Hosenbeine. Ginni streckt den Arm aus, legt sie um Bubis Hals und zieht ihn so an sich, dass er ihn im Schwitzkasten hat.

„Neee, keine Sorge. Wollte dir nur mal zusehen.“

Seine typische brandneue Reaktion auf Bubi bleibt nicht aus. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich und obwohl er ganz gelassen tut, ist er irgendwie ein bisschen nervös. Dabei weiß er doch schon quasi von Anfang an, dass er bei Bubi sein kann wie er ist.

Vielleicht ist genau das das Problem, murmelt seine innere Stimme. Vielleicht willst du nicht sein wie du bist. Weil du dir nicht eingestehen willst, dass du –

„Und? Wie ist dein Urteil?“

Er richtet die Aufmerksamkeit wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt, auf Bubi, der aus seiner Umklammerung geschlüpft ist und dessen Augen irgendwie leuchten, obwohl sie im Schatten ihrer Stirnlampen liegen.

„Ganz gut. Nicht so gut wie ich, aber... Kann sich schon sehen lassen.“  
„Ey!“

Empört boxt Bubi ihm gegen die Schulter, dann bringt er etwas Abstand zwischen sie und fährt los. Eine ganz eindeutige Aufforderung – wozu auch immer. Zu einem Wettkampf, das steht schon mal fest, aber welcher Art? Wettrennen?  
Egal. Ginni folgt ihm einfach. Und schon kurz darauf pendelt sich wieder alles wie von selbst ein. Jeder fährt seine Kreise, manchmal kommt der eine dem anderen in die Quere, manchmal rufen sie sich etwas zu...

Okay, er muss zugeben, es war eine echt gute Idee, hierher zu kommen. Er hat es vermisst, mit Bubi auf dem Eis zu sein und alleine ist es um Welten besser als beim Publikumslauf.

Zumindest solange, bis Bubi stürzt.

Den Sturz an sich hat Ginni gar nicht mitbekommen, er war gerade damit beschäftigt, das Rückwärtsfahren irgendwie auf die Reihe zu bringen, als er ein dumpfes Geräusch gehört hat. Nichts Ungewöhnliches, hätte er gedacht – er hat darauf getippt, dass Bubi gegen die Bande gefahren ist und wenn er nicht so konzentriert gewesen wäre, hätte er ihn dafür ausgelacht.  
Doch als er sich umdreht, liegt Bubi auf dem Boden und bewegt sich nicht mehr.

„Scheiße!“

Ginni rast zu Bubi hinüber, geht neben ihm auf die Knie. Bubi bewegt sich immer noch nicht. Er liegt einfach auf seinem Rücken, die Augen geschlossen – der Lichtstrahl seiner Stirnlampe formt einen Kreis an der Decke, fast genau über ihnen.

„Bubi, steh' auf!“

Bubi bewegt sich immer noch nicht. Selbst dann nicht, als Ginni ihm gegen die Schulter schlägt.  
Das ist ungut. So richtig ungut.

Mann, er will nicht, dass ihre gemeinsame Zeit endet. Gut, er glaubt nicht – will nicht glauben -, dass Bubi tot ist. Aber sie dürfen nicht auffliegen. Sie wissen immer noch nicht, ob Schlittschuhfahren für sie als Fußballer verboten ist und es ist ziemlich sicher, dass Einbrüche in Eishallen verboten sind. Wenn das rauskommt, sind sie am Arsch und es wird rauskommen, wenn Bubi nicht aufwacht.

„Bubi!“

Ein ganz leises Grummeln. Immerhin etwas, er ist noch da, in irgendeiner Form.  
Aber er bewegt sich immer noch nicht.

Und dann beschließt Ginni, den Helden zu spielen. Er muss Bubi retten, das steht fest.

Ginni beugt sich über ihn. Er atmet tief durch – verdammt, er hat das noch nie gemacht -, dann lässt er seinen Kopf sinken. Seine Lippen schmiegen sich an Bubis, seine Finger legen sich an sein Kinn, er versucht ihn irgendwie dazu zu bewegen, den Mund zu öffnen.  
Verdammt, ist er ein Märchenprinz und Bubi Dornröschen? Das ist eine so missglückte Mund-zu-Mund-Beatmung, dass sie einem Kuss näher kommt als einer Rettungsaktion.  
Tu nicht so, als hättest du das nicht gewollt, meldet sich seine innere Stimme zu Wort.  
Ja, okay, vielleicht. Aber in erster Linie wollte er Bubi retten. Küssen vielleicht, ja, aber nicht jetzt.

Und das ist dann auch völlig egal, denn plötzlich legt sich Bubis Hand in seinen Nacken. Er hält ihn fest, während er den Mund einen Spalt öffnet und sich seine Zunge in Ginnis Mund schiebt.

Bubi ist wach. Bubi geht es gut, scheinbar. Das ist der erste Gedanke, der Ginni durch den Kopf geht. Erst dann kommt langsam bei ihm an, was hier gerade passiert.  
Dachte Bubi, dass er ihn küssen wollte? Hat er seine Rettungsaktion nicht als solche interpretiert, sondern als einen Kussversuch? Oder hat er ganz eigenmächtig beschlossen, ihn zu küssen?  
Und – was viel wichtiger, viel dringender ist – was soll Ginni tun?

Die letzte Frage ist erstaunlich schnell beantwortet. Bubi ist fit, er braucht keine Hilfe mehr.  
Und du wolltest ihn sowieso mal küssen, sagt seine innere Stimme ganz sachlich. Also warum nicht jetzt?  
Ja, stimmt. Warum nicht jetzt?

Ginni fällt keine Antwort ein. Also lässt er sich fallen. Er lässt es zu, dass Bubi ihn küsst, dass er ihn auf den Rücken drückt und sich über ihn schiebt – er genießt den Kuss. Denkt einfach nicht mehr, sondern genießt nur.  
Erst als Bubi sich von ihm löst und sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über Ginnis schwebt, kommen seine Gedanken zurück.  
Seine Stimme klingt ganz kratzig, stellt sogar er selbst fest.

„Mach' keinen Scheiß, Alter.“

Ginni weiß nicht recht, ob er damit nun den Sturz oder den Kuss meint. Beides hat sein Herz zum Rasen gebracht, aber... Nur eines sollte er wiederholen.  
Bubi bleibt ganz ernst.

„Ich mach' zum ersten Mal keinen Scheiß.“


End file.
